


I'll Always Find You

by Nightfall24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Marking, Dark Sherlock, M/M, Rape Fantasy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John runs from Sherlock. Just a tip...you shouldn't run from Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesstilerstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> Hey! 
> 
> This is a gift for Stilesstilerstyle! She's doing me a huge favor with some cover art, so thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

I’ll Always Find You

John darted into the alleyway, pressing his back against the cold brick and breathing hard enough to make his lungs burn. He put his hands on his knees and peeked around the corner to see if Sherlock was still on his tail. The man was fast, faster than John had ever seen. But John was crafty, and knew where to hide so Sherlock wouldn’t be able to find him…or so he thought.

There was a loud bang at the other end of the alley of a rubbish bin falling to the ground. John turned so quickly he almost fell down. In the bright moon light stood a tall devilish figure with a pale face and a wide grin.

Without thinking, John ran back to the pavement and bolted in and out of alleyways, trying desperately to lose the man who would stop at nothing to catch him. Finally, he decided to play dirty and climb up onto the roof of one of the buildings. The night air was brisk and the sky was clear, and if John wasn’t being chased by a mad man, he would’ve taken the time to enjoy it.

There was some rustling from the street below, spiking John’s curiosity. He got down on his hands and knees and looked over in hopes of seeing a stumped Sherlock. The next thing he knew though, there was an arm around his waist and a funny smelling cloth being pressed over his mouth and nose.

John screamed and thrashed in Sherlock’s hold, landing one good punch behind him until his arms became too heavy for him to life. “Oh John, you really thought you could hide from me,” Sherlock whispered into his ear. John could hear the smugness in the man’s voice, but there was also a hint of lust and possession that made John shiver from the inside out. “I’ll always find you, John. Always.”

That was the last thing John heard, before he succumbed to the Sherlock’s homemade sleep aid.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------          

When John woke up, he was staring at the floor from about a meter up. He tested each limb first to complete understand what kind of sadistic way Sherlock bound him this time. Sherlock loved John, always had, but he also loved to take him hard and rough as much as possible. When John resisted the infatuated man, well, this would happen.

He was suspended in the air by an intricately knotted rope around his torso, and another, softer one, tied around the base of his cock and up around the top and bottom of his buttocks. His hands were tied behind him and to the rope that was braided down his entire back. _Jesus. How long was I out?_ The next thing John noticed were his feet. They were pulled up so his heels just barely touched his thighs, almost to the point of pain. So basically, he was a dangling piece of meat for Sherlock to do whatever he wanted to.

“Sherlock!” John shouted, trying to swing, but as soon as he did, the rope tied around his cock tucked, trying to squeeze his manhood right off. “Oh God,” John let his head fall too see his cock dangling below him, bound for all to see.

“Ah John, you’re awake,” Sherlock said, sounding like a giddy little boy.

“Sherlock, you can’t do this! Now. Let. Me. Down!” John threatened, as if he was in any position to make demands. He tried his best though, putting on his Captain Watson voice and staring down the man who looked quite pleased with himself. 

“Now why would I want to do that, when I’ve got my delicious looking Doctor all wrapped up for me?” Sherlock asked, his eye growing wide. He Slowly walked over to John, his robe swishing behind him, which John soon realized was the only thing Sherlock was wearing. He placed his cheek against John’s bare thigh and rubbed his slight stubble against the soft white flesh. “You smell so good John,” he said, lowering his head and sniffing at John’s crotch.

“Get away from me you bastard!” John shouted, wishing just one of his feet were free so he could kick Sherlock upside the head.

“But John, I thought we’ve already established this,” Sherlock said moving behind him and out of John’s line of sight. There was a slight prodding at his arse, until two large hands grabbed each cheek and squeezed greedily. “You’re mine. And I get to play with what’s mine, whenever I want.” With that, Sherlock latched his teeth onto John’s right arse cheek, giving a loud growl as his did so.

“Ah!” John shouted and swung his body to try and get away from the searing pain. He knew there would be a large, possibly bloody mark that would need cleaning, and only God knows how hard it is to clean a wound on your arse by yourself. That would be another thing John would be dependent on Sherlock for. They were stacking up left and right and that’s just the way the Detective liked it.

Sherlock reached under John, grabbing his flaccid penis in hand and rubbing up and down slowly. His muscles tightened as Sherlock played with his foreskin, pinching it together at the end before pulling it all the way back to expose the sensitive head.

“Sherlock, please, not like this,” John tried to beg, because when your hog tied in the air you’re willing to try anything to get down.

“You brought this on yourself, John,” he said, untying his robe and letting it fall gracefully to the floor. “If you just did as you were told and bent over, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Sherlock stood behind John, rubbing his hands possessively over his flank, from his neck all the way down to his arse. He started using his nails, making John groan and shiver in response.

John knew it was useless to resist his body’s reactions to the man’s touches. Sherlock new how to play him better than his own violin, and oh did he love to play his John. “You feel so marvelous, John.” Bending over to press his lips right in the Doctor’s ear, Sherlock whispered, “I wonder what you feel like from the inside?”

“No!” John twisted his hands in their expertly tied cocoon of knots. “I’ve had enough of this game, now bugger off and let me down.”

Sherlock laughed, deep and hearty at John’s statement. “Oh John,” he said as if he was talking to an adorable little kid. “What makes you think we are playing a game here?” Finally, there was a finger pressing at his entrance, just teasing the rim, but breaching every couple of passes. “I want you, and I’m going to have you whether you like it or not.”

John tried to kick and punch but he only resulted in swinging himself and tormenting his own cock with the rope tied around the base. When Sherlock pushed one long finger deep inside John and wiggled it, the Doctor grunted, his face and chest turning bright red. 

“See, you know you love what I do to you, John.” He could hear the smile on the man’s face. It made him angry that Sherlock was enjoying himself so much while he was tied up like a hog, but he still couldn’t stop his hole from clenching and his cock from filling up.

“Fuck you,” John spat, angry.

“Oh no, no, I believe that is what I will be doing to you, and quite soon in fact. If you play nice I’ll open you up all the way with my fingers, instead of letting my cock do the work.”

“I said stop it!” John shouted one more time, then hung his head in defeat. He knew there was no way he could fight off Sherlock, no way he could stop his body from responding to being filled up.

“Aww, it’s okay,” Sherlock ran a soothing hand over the shorter man’s back, “do you want me to hurry up and get to the main event?” Sherlock had only worked two fingers into John’s tight hole, but he pulled them out with a squelching pop and wiped them on a towel.

John heard the sound of lube being squirted onto Sherlock’s hand, and that’s when the Doctor truly started to panic. He wasn’t prepared for Sherlock’s large cock. It was going to hurt, and Sherlock didn’t care as long as he had a place to come inside.

“Sh sh sh,” Sherlock hushed him as he placed the head of his cock between John’s cheeks. “It will all be over…well, I won’t lie to you john, this isn’t going to be over soon.” With that, Sherlock began to press forward, his hands holding John’s hips so he wouldn’t swing forward. Sherlock smacked one cheek hard, then squeezed it as his cock finally popped inside. He gave a loud sigh, as if he had finally arrived home from a long day’s work.

“Sherlock, please!” John squeezed his eyes together from the burn in his hole. Two fingers just wasn’t enough, and Sherlock was going way to fast until, finally he was fully seated. John squirmed in his ropes, unable to do anything but hang there and take what Sherlock was giving to him.

“Ahh, much better, wouldn’t you say, John?” Sherlock stayed like that for a while, just filling John completely until finally he rocked his hips slightly.

“Ow!” John yelped at the sudden pain from the pull on his insides. It was reduced suddenly by Sherlock’s hand on his cock. He loosened the rope slightly so he could stroke John from base to tip, easily sliding with the left over lube on his hand. “Oh God,” John moaned, his hips trying to buck into the man’s hand. It felt so good, but he felt even more violated and hurt. Soon though, the pain in his arse turned to pleasure as Sherlock made long slow pulses with his hips.

“See? I know you love it, so why do you always run from me?” Sherlock gave a particularly harsh thrust, hitting John’s prostate head on. The Doctor yelped at the sudden stimulation, his cock fully hard now. “I think you like it when I do this to you. Force you to take it. Hmm, do you like it John?”

John didn’t answer, he wouldn’t, or maybe couldn’t. He loved Sherlock more than life itself, but for all the man’s assets, he was a crazy possessive bastard who liked to fuck John in mind and body.

“I’m close, John,” Sherlock breathed. He pressed his forehead to the center of John’s back and gripped a few blonde strands in his fist as his hips began to lose their rhythm. He squeezed and pulled on John’s cock and hit the man’s prostate a few times and John was a slave to his body. He shot off, clenching around the large mass inside him and throwing come onto the floor below him.

Sherlock actually growled when he grabbed John’s hips and pulled him back until he was fully impaled. After five seconds, Sherlock was filling John with spurt after spurt of come, hoping the man could feel the spray inside him. A sigh fell from the taller man’s lips as he reached his long arms around John’s rope laden torso, giving him an awkward hug. He pressed his face into John’s sweaty back, smiling as he did so, then pulled out slowly.

“Push for me,” Sherlock said, pinching a bit of tender flesh on the inside of John’s thigh. “Come on, show me what I put in you.”

John had two options; leave Sherlock’s come inside him until his own body started to absorb it, or push it out like Sherlock told him to do. In the end, John wanted to get this over and get some feeling back into his limbs so he could beat the ever loving piss out of the man. He pushed and a moment later, globs of white pearly come oozed out of his swollen hole.

“There we are,” Sherlock smiled as he grabbed a particularly thick piece and marked a giant ‘S’ on one cheek, and an ‘H’ on the other. “Perfect.”

“Get off me,” John barked, but his words held little threat. His body was exhausted and his muscles ached, all he wanted to do was be let down. “Let me down.”

“As you wish,” Sherlock said.

When John hit the ground he opened his eyes to find he was lying in a bed with a mop of dark curls in his face. _What?_ He blinked a few times and shook his head, realizing it was all just a dream. It might have been a dream, but he found his cock to be moist and tingly, as if it had all really happened.

“Someone was excited this morning,” Sherlock said, rolling over to lie on his back and fixing John with a sly grin. “You humped my back for two minutes and thirty four seconds.”

“Oh,” John’s cheeks turned bright pink when he remembered everything dream Sherlock had done to him and how much he truly loved it. “Sorry,” he said, scooting over to lie on his side and propping his head up on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Can we, umm-” John started, but was too embarrassed to finish.

“You had that dream again,” it wasn’t a questions. Sherlock knew, he always knew what was going on in the Doctor’s head.

John nodded his head and looked up through his eye lashes to smile at his lover. “Can we play the chase game again?” John asked, burying his head into Sherlock’s armpit, smelling the spiciness of his soap.

Sherlock laughed, his tone light hearted. “But of course, my dear Doctor Watson. Would you like a fifteen minute start this time? And Vatican Cameos for stop, yes?”

“Yep, but better make it twenty.” John laughed and gave a quick peck to Sherlock’s lips before he jumped out of bed. He threw on a shirt and trousers then ran out the door. “Love you!” he shouted as he flew down the stairs.

Sherlock smiled to himself and whispered, “I love you too.”                

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> If you liked what you read, check out my Tumblr page at http://nightfall24.tumblr.com/ I provide update for each of my stories if you don't feel like subscribing on AO3.


End file.
